Renesmee and Jacob Untold Lovestory
by iluvjacobtaylorsethtwilight
Summary: We've heard about Edward and Bella already. How about Jacob and Renesmee? This story is all about Jacob and Renesmee and their untold lovestory.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone so this is my first story! Thanks to Stephenie Meyer who wrote the Twilight series and these characters. DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

**RENESMEE AND JACOB FOREVER**

JACOB POV

Renesmee, oh Renesmee. Never in my life did I think I would ever imprint on such a beautiful girl. When she was born she was the prettiest little baby ever and I wanted nothing but to

keep her safe. Now she was growing up so quickly into a beautiful girl and I was right on the edge of wanting her to be my girlfriend and still thinking of her as a little girl who I wanted to

protect. At that moment her eyes fluttered open, "Jake!" She got up and gave me a hug. "Omigosh, I'm so sorry I fell asleep! I don't know what happened! I was just watching the movie

then I just blacked out!" A smiled crossed my face, "Nessie, don't worry about it. I shouldn't have picked such a boring movie." She smiled that angelic smile. "I know what we can do

now!" Oh boy, I thought. Now what crazy little thing does she want to do now. "Let's go to the park! That new park just opened like 5minutes away. Can we go, can we go, can we

go?!?!" She looked at me with pleading eyes. Man! I was completely whipped! "Sssurreee, Nessie." I said with a smile. "Yay! I have so much to talk to you about too!" She hopped on my

back and I headed to the park, following her directions. "Man, Nessie. You're getting big! Soon you won't be able to use me as your human car in public anymore." She stuck her tongue

out, "Oh who cares if people stare. I'm only 5." Crap, that just hit me hard. Only five and could easily pass as 14.

**Author: Hey! Any good? R&R if you want me to continue. **


	2. Love Love? Do I love you?

Renesmee Pov

We reached the park and I got of Jake's back. "Wow, this is a pretty nice park." Jake said looking around… Whoa! What was this?!! This feeling that hit me so suddenly. I stood there

staring at Jacob Black. I never realized that he was actually a little cute. I never paid much attention to Jake that way because he was like my best friend. His bright happy grin shone so

bright against his russet skin and his black cropped hair.

Jacob Pov

I was loking around the park when there was a silence next to me. The usual hiber, talkative Nessie was… quiet?. I turned my head towards her to see her staring at me with wide

saucer eyes. "Nessie? Are you okay?" A gust of wind blew through making her soft brown curls blow in the wind. "Oh Jake! Hey, yeah I'm fine!" She said with a nervous edge to her voice

and with a really bad impression of a smile on her face.

Renesmee Pov

Jake stared back at me. "What?!" I could hear the hysteria in my voice. "Sorry. I… I don't know what came over me. Um" I clapped my hands over my face. "Nessie?! What's wrong?" He

wrapped me into his arms. I rested my head on his chest. What was happening to me? This was Jake, Jacob! My best friend since I was born and now I wanted to be more.? "Um, Jake

I'm actually really tired so I think you should take me home. Sorry to cut the evening short." Jake stared at me with a huge look of concern on his face. "Are you alright? What's wrong?" I

looked up into his eyes, "I guess I'm just tired." I gave my best smile. "K." Jake said. He went into the forest and signaled me to come in. He had turned into his wolf form and I ran and

jumped on his back. Even as a wolf his expression was sad. He dropped me off and took off. I went into my room and sat on my bed. I thought and thought and thought. Was I in love

with Jake? Let's see. I got jealous when other girls came around, I really liked spending time with him, tonight was the first time I felt it but I really felt it. He looked really cute and I liked

him… Loved him… Omigosh! I was in love with Jacob Black! Jake, my best friend Jacob black!


	3. Explaining

Jacob Pov

Huh. Wonder what happened to Nessie. *Ring Ring* I looked down at my phone and the caller ID said Edward Cullen. What the hell was he calling me for? "Hello?" "It's Edward you mut!"

Whoa, someone woke up on the wrong side of bed! "What? What did I do?!" "You and your stupid imprinting! Do you know what you're doing to Nessie?!" What was he talking about?

Wait, was she not feeling good today because of me? How does she know about my imprinting at all?! "What are you talking about?!" "I'm talking about Nessie!" he growled. "She locked

herself in her room and all I hear in her thoughts are, _Jacob. Me? friend. boyfriend? in love? in love? in love?!_ Crap, Nessie. "I'll be right over there." I hung up the phone and took off into the

forest. Once I got to the little cottage Bella was standing outside with a pretty pissed off face. "Hey, Bella!" I said cheerfully. She just glared at me and let out a hiss. Man what was up

with them today. I was upset that Nessie was upset but jeez it's not my fault. I walked in and knocked on Nessie's door. "Nessie? It's Jake." The crying coming from her room stopped,

"Jake? Jake!" The door bolted open. I walked in cautiously. Nessie was on her bed, her pillow soaking wet, and her brown chocolate eyes staring up at me. "Aw, Nessie!" I pulled her into

a hug. She pulled away and looked up to me, "We need to talk…"

Renesmee Pov

Jake came and sat next to me on the bed. My heart was beating nonstop. Ba boom ba boom ba

boom ba boom! "Today at the park, I erm felt something that um, I've never felt before." My cheeks felt red hot as I looked up at him. I couldn't tell if he was upset or sad, his face was

something I've never seen before. I opened my mouth to say something but Jake cut in. "Nessie, I'm so glad we can finally talk about this." What?! Talk about what? Has he been feeling

like this towards me?!

Jacob Pov

Her angelic face turned confused. "Nessie, there's this thing called imprinting. It's a werewolf thing." Her face got more contorted as she tried to figure out what imprinting was. "Let me

explain." I had been waiting for to talk to her about imprinting but never thought it would come so soon, but I knew it was the time. I started feeling more love for her and not a childish

love but real true love. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, get married someday, be together. Not in a perverted way! But a real true love sort of way. "You see it's kinda like

love at first sight. Once you see this person and the person sees you something just connects and you know you're going to spend the rest of your life with that person. And well I think

I've imprinted on you." I had to look down to the ground for that last sentence. I didn't know how she would react. "Oh Jake. Thank you for imprinting on me!" She jumped up and gave

me a huge hug. "What?!" "Oh Jake I was so confused all day because well you've always been just my best friend and I started feeling these things for you and I didn't know if this would

mess our friendship up but now that I know we're meant to be oh well…" her voice went up an octave higher each word, "I'M SO HAPPY!" she shouted. Her bell like voice was ringing in

my ears. She wanted to be with me and she wasn't upset about imprinting and she understood. Oh, Renesmee.


	4. Makeover

Renesmee Pov

I was lying in bed when I suddenly heard my phone ring. I looked at the Caller ID and it was Jake! "Hey Jake!" he chuckled when he heard the excitement in my voice, "Hey Nessie. So I was wondering if you wanted to go like have dinner or something tonight. To have your official first date." First date? But we've been out so many time with each other. "What do you mean first date? We've been out a lot." "Yeah I know but tonight could be our first date as us being a erm, couple.?" "Aw, Jake I would love that! You can pick me up like 6?" "Sounds great, see you soon!" Six… wow that didn't seem soon at all. I usually saw him every minute of every hour that I was awake but I guess he wanted to have the custom of picking me up from my house. Omigosh, I can't believe that I, Renesmee Cullen, was going on a date with the guy that I've known and been so close too for all my life, Jacob Black. I glanced at the clock and it was 11:00 am. Gosh seven hours left…. Oh I know! I guess since this is a special occasion I could left Alice play Barbie on me. I got up and ran to the big white house. "Alice?! Alice! Where are you?" The little pixy like Alice came running down the stairs. "Hey, Nessie! What can I do for ya?" "Um, well you heard that Jacob and I are officially gonna call each other like boyfriend girlfriend, right?" A big huge smug grin crossed her face. "How much time do I have!" "Seven hours." Uh oh this was a huge mistake. "Perfect!" Alice said in a shrill voice. She grabbed my hand and we ran to her room. "Okay." She sat me on the bed and looked at me. "I'm going to want to curl your hair, some eye makeup but not too much because we still want to keep it natural looking, nice lip gloss, and we can go shopping! OMG this is going to be PERFECT!" "Ugh, Alice we only have 7 hours." "I know. You came to be remember." "Yeah, big mistake." I grumbled.

After 7 long torturing hours with Alice she was done. "Oh my god, you are stunning!" I looked into the mirror and I did actually look nice. My thick brown hair were curled at the bottom but looked like a natural curl, she applied some mascara that made my eyes pop and a little eye liner, and picked out a nice light pink short sleeve baby doll shirt and jean shorts. At that moment the door rang. "Jake!" I gave Alice a hug and thank you and dashed off. I opened the door and Jake's expression was priceless! "Wow, Nessie you look great! I mean you always do but you look really nice today." Hahahhahahahah! Priceless expression.

**Author: Like? R&R**


	5. Party Pooper

**Author: Sorry it took awhile for me to post! Was super busy! Thanks so much for the reviews though. Oh and I almost forgot: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

**Jacob Pov**

I was so nervous. Nessie and I had been out together millions of times but now that I knew it was going to be more than just friends hanging out, it was just nerve-racking. I put on my

best pair of jeans and a short sleeve back T and headed out. *Knock Knock* Edward answered the door at the cottage. "Yes?" "Um, I'm here for Nessie." I could see the anger spreading

across his face. Sheesh, so I was going out with his daughter. He knew me well enough to know that I would never hurt her in a **MILLION** years. "I believe she's at the other house."

"Okay…" I turned around to head to the other house when I saw Bella walking towards the cottage. "Hey, Jacob." "Hey, Bells. I was just heading over to the other house to pick Nessie

up." Bella's face tightened even though I could tell she tried her best to keep a happy face. "Oh!" She gave a pretty week impression of a smile. "Yeah, so I'll see you guys later." I walked

away and when I got to the big white house I rang the doorbell. Nessie opened the door few seconds later. Oh my god! I don't usually use a teenage girl's language but I was completely

at a lost for words. OMG OMG OMG! "Wow, Nessie you look great! I mean you always do but you look really nice today." A huge grin spread across her face. She was beautiful. Her

beautiful brown hair curled just slightly, her perfect saucer eyes were lined with long black eyelashes, and her outfit was just amazing and she was beautiful…

**Renesmee Pov**

"Erm, Jake? Yoo hoo?" "Oh um, hey!" My already huge smile grew even bigger. "So? Where are we going tonight?" He snapped back into regular Jake a few seconds after I asked him the

question. "Oh yeah. I didn't want anything to fancy schmancy and I thought a movie would be too casual so I planned a surprise." He gave that Jake smile that just melted me. "Ooh.

What is it?!" He chuckled and opened the car door for me. "It's a surprise!" He behind the wheel and handed me a little box. I was expecting something like jewelry but it was a blindfold.

"Oh, Jake. How um, sweet of you. It's exactly what I wanted!" "Haha, it's not a gift. You're going to need to put that on so it will really be a surprise." I gave a big old huff, "Alright." Jake

help tie the blindfold and we were off!

I few minutes later I heard Jake pull into what I was guessing our destination. "We're here." He opened the door for me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. My heart rate automatically

sped up when he gave me the kiss. Jake grabbed my hand and led me, still blindfolded, towards wherever we were going. I felt the sand beneath my feet and knew were at the beach

but it was surprisingly warm here. "Okay, ready?" "Yeah!" I squealed. He undid the blindfold and the scene was stunning I had to gasp. "Oh Jake." He put his arm around my waist and

pulled me closer to him. "Like?" "Oh Jake I love it! You put so much effort!" I gave him a huge hug not wanting to let go. "Come on." He said as he took my hand. Jake had huge fire going

under a beautiful white netting like thing. The netting had sparkling rhinestones sprinkled around and near the fire was huge stereo and a few other machines and a huge warm couch

with blankets and cushions on it. I knew I wouldn't need the fire and blanket since I had Jake but it was still so nice. Jake led me the couch where I sat while he went to put some music

on. He put on Open Arms by Journey and came to sit by my side. He brushed my cheek, "I love you Nessie. So much." _Sigh_ "I love you too Jake." He put his fingers under my chin and

lightly pulled me closer. Then I felt his warm soft lips against mine. My heart was going soooo fast it felt like it would jump out of my chest. His warm hand brushed my cheek while his

other hand held me softly on my back. I didn't want it to stop but he had to stop for me to breathe. His big old Jake smile came over his face. "So?" I gave him a huge hug. "It was

absolutely positively MAGICAL!" I felt his chest shake as he laughed. When it stopped so abruptly I looked up. "What's wrong, Jake?" "What are they doing here" he growled under his

breath. "Who?!" I looked down at me. "Your family…" What? Oh god, dad! Couldn't he leave his little girl alone on her date! "I'm not here to ruin your date Renesmee." he said. I looked

over to where Jake was staring to see not just my mom and dad but Grandpa Carlisle, Granny Esme, Alice, Auntie Rosalie, Uncle Jasper, and Emmet. I stood up and exited the white

netting area. "What are you guys doing here?! I'm on a date with Jake!!!" "Relax Nessie. If we were here to ruin your date we would've played a prank or something." Emmet said. "Then

what are you guys doing here." Jake said while he was coming out to meet us. Jake took my hand into his. I could see my mom's face contort into that weird face whenever she saw me

and Jake hold hands or even smile at each other. "Alice had a vision, sweetheart." Esme said. "Yes, I did." Alice's expressions was terrifying. Little Alice smaller then me looked so scared.

"What'd you see?" Jake asked, I could hear the concern in his voice now. Alice just had to say two words for me and Jake to understand. "The volturi…."

**Author: Like? R&R **


	6. The Volturi are Coming

**Me: Stephenie can I please own the Twilight Series?!**

**Stephenie Meyer: No, sorry. **

**Me: How about just Jacob Black?**

**Stephenie Meyer: No, sorry I need him. **

**Me: How about Seth?**

**Stephenie: Nope, sorry I need all of the wolf pack.**

**Me: aw… =(**

**ALICE POV**

I was lying on the couch while Jasper and Emmet played video games when the vision came…

_A dark and eery cloud appeared in the same field that James first saw Bella. A large group of vampires in black cloaks were walking, well more like floating, towards us. Bella was upfront next to _

_Edward with her protective shield around us while Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle were behind. Rosalie and I were next to our mates while Esme was next to Carlisle. "Renesmee, you've grown so _

_much." Aro spoke with a mysterious tone. Then everything went black. _

**RENESMEE POV**

I couldn't believe my ears. How? When? WHY?!!! I faintly remember the time when the Volturi last came but all I knew was that they weren't too fond of me. "Why? Why have they

decided to come and why did Alice's vision go black!" Jake nearly growled. His body was shaking so much now. "Jake, please." I put a hand on his chest and he calmed down but was still

shaking. "We don't know. The only thing we could think of is that Alec got to us but Bella was using her shield." I had never seen my father's face so tortured. His face lightened up a little

bit but I knew it was Jasper using his ability. "Hm, that is quite a assumption, Emmett." Everyone stared at Emmett. Emmett thinking logically?! "What is it, Emmett?" Rosalie tugged his

arm a little. "Emmett was thinking that maybe the Volturi came back to do a check up on Renesmee to see how she was doing and it went black because the wolves came." Edward spoke

for Emmett. "Uh, yeah that's what I thought." Emmett said embarrassingly. "That makes sense. Why didn't I think of that?" Alice said to herself. Rosalie glared at Jake, "Stupid mutt. If you

stayed out of it we could've seen more." "What?! If I had stayed out of things you might've not survived the first time the Volturi came." Jake snapped back. "Please everyone be good.

The one who should be most afraid is Renesmee. My mom came over to me and pulled me into a hug. If she could cry I bet she would be soaked and so would I.

**JACOB POV**

Damn, stupid Volturi! I was lost in my thoughts when Nessie poked me. "Are you okay, Jake?" "Okay?! The one that I'm in love with is about to be attacked by a bunch of ruthless

leeches!" Nessie's eyes filled with tears. Oh god I didn't mean to make her cry. "Nessie!" I let go of the wheel momentarily to comfort her. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to snap at you." "Oh

Jake it's not you! It's the Volturi. Finally when I'm happy and everything is perfect they have to come and ruin my my… my life!" she nearly shrieked at the end as tears came flooding out.

I parked my car in front of the Cullen's house. I picked Nessie up and walked in. Damn these bloodsuckers were fast. Edward looked up at me with what I was guessing a smug smile on

his face. I put Nessie on the couch and sat next to her. All the Cullens were on the couch. I remember this couch when Bella was sitting here, dying trying to keep Nessie alive. The image

of Bella with a swollen stomach and purple bruises all over her came into my vision. Edward flinched and so did Jasper. "Please, Jacob, not now." Edward said meekly. Bella looked at

Edward then to me, "What is it?" "Nothing Love." "Edward…" she growled. He let out a big sigh and told her what she wanted. "Jacob was remembering when you were pregnant with

Renesmee and how you would sit on this very couch during your pregnancy. Bella's eyes got huge when she looked at me. Her expression almost like a, _oh Jake_.

**Author: Wanted to dedicate this chapter to feelings and memories. Hope you like! Next chapter has action! R&R =)**


	7. The Plan

All the Cullens and the werewolves sat in the big white house planning on what was the safest choice was when the Volturi came. "I still think it's too dangerous. We barely survived

them last time, plus we had all the extra people to help us." Bella said troubled. Edward grabbed her hand trying to reassure her, "Bella, love, it may be different. Last time we knew they

wanted to come and destroy Renesmee but this time may be different." Jasper groaned as he put his hands over his face. The mixture of emotions in the room was far too much for him to

handle. "Relax Jazz." Alice tried comforting her mate. "We're going to take a break. It's really hard for Jasper to get all these emotions at once." Everyone nodded knowing it was hard

enough for them to feel this way let alone an entire room of feelings. Jasper and Alice sprung up from the couch and went up the stairs to their room. "The pack is going to go as well."

Sam spoke as the Alpha. Edward and Bella got up to lead the pack out. "I just want to tell you how much I appreciate how much you're doing to keep Renesmee safe." she told Sam

before he left. "We know how much she means to Jacob and would never want her to be harmed." Nessie gave Jacob a kiss on the cheek as Jacob's arms pulled her in tighter. The pack

left and Bella and Edward went to sit on the couch across from Jacob and Renesmee. Bella put her arms around Edward's waist while Edward drew her in closer to him. Everyone was

feeling their love for their mates even Emmett was showing it to Rosalie. Rosalie sat on Emmett's lap as Emmett had his arm around Rosalie. Then there was a horrible screech that made

everyone leap up. Jasper came running down the stairs at the speed of light. "Alice had a vision. And it's not good." Everyone followed Jasper up to the couple's room.

**Edward Pov**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing from Alice. She had a vision that the Volturi came but to kill Renesmee, to kidnap her and add her to their _disgusting _group. "The t-t-the Volturi didn't

come to kill Renesmee but to kidnap herrr!" Alice shrieked. Bella fell to her knees in pain and agony. "Mom!" Renesmee ran to Bella. She was rubbing her back repeating, "It's going to be

fine! It is!" You could hear the hint of hysteria as she tried comforting Bella. Jacob stood frozen in his spot while his body shook like an earthquake. Jasper was able to get Jacob to calm

down a bit but you could see the fire and anger in his eyes. "_If I could get my hands on those Volturi!!! They would remember not to mess with me or any of the Cullens! If I could just get my _

_paws on those effin leeches and just rip them apart!"_ The image Jacob was playing was quite enjoyable and I wish to do the same to them but I knew we would have to use our wits.

"Wait, Renesmee you can now produce images for people without needing to have contact with them, correct?" Oh my. Why didn't I think about this?! While everyone was freaking out

Carlisle was using his brains. "Um, yes. I can." "I was thinking that you and Jacob and whoever else Edward and Bella you think should go with them but they should go away. I'm sure

Demetri is trying to look for us right now but he doesn't remember her qualities. She's changed so much he can't possibly find her. And if they do go looking for her then she can use her

abilities to distract them into going elsewhere." "Brilliant, Carlisle." "Thank you, Edward" Bella pulled on my shirt, "Renesmee can't go alone! What if they still find her?! How will we know

where they are and where they'll be searching for Renesmee?!" Alice lifted her hand up, "Um, Hello? Psychic here." Alice had gone back to herself, Carlisle's idea was tasteful to everyone

but Bella. "She can't go alone! I'm going with her!" "Bella, if you go and they come here, how will we survive without your shield? I'm just as worried about Renesmee but this is a great

idea." With a huff Bella gave up. "When do I need to go?" Renesmee asked. "Now." Alice answered. "The Volturi have already started planning this." Bella picked Renesmee up with a

swift movement and gave her a tight squeeze. Tears fell from Renesmee's eyes. "I love you, Mom." "I love you too Renesmee!" I came in and put my arms around both of them. "Love you

too, Dad." "Love you too, Renesmee sweetie." This was it. There was a chance that I might never see Renesmee again. This had to work, Carlisle's plan was perfect, all we needed to do

was execute it perfectly. Everyone Cullen member surrounded Renesmee saying goodbye. Jacob had left for La Push to tell the pack about the plan and to say goodbye to his father. This

was it. Goodbye.


	8. Good Bye

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

**Jacob Pov**

The whole pack was really upset that I had to leave and my dad was the most upset. Everyone knew that this was something that needed to be done but if it didn't work…well it could

end up pretty brutal. Half of my heart wanted to stay here and fight the Volturi and the other half wanted to go with Nessie and keep her safe. My main thing was to keep Nessie safe but

I also wanted to kick some bloodsucking leeches butts. When I reached the big white house Nessie was up in her room with Bella helping her pack. I decided to travel light. 3 pairs of

shorts, just in case I rip a pair phasing, 2 t-shirts, and the usual tooth brush. "Here are your tickets, Jacob." Edward handed me two tickets. Wow, two first class tickets to California! I've

never been to California. And these were tickets to Los Angeles. Even better! It's gonna be soo warm there people won't care if I'm shirtless too! Thanks a bunch Edward. "You're

welcome. I wanted to pick somewhere not too far from here in case we need to get to you and we thought why not let you guys have a little fun, too." "Thanks. Really appreciate it."

Edward gave a little smile but you could still see the sadness and agony in his eyes. At that moment Bella and Nessie came down. Nessie was wearing shorts and a blue tank top. Horrible

wear for Forks but would fit right in when we got to LA. "Hey, Jake. Did you hear we're going to California?!" She gave me that angelic smile. "Yeah. Real excited"

**Renesmee Pov**

Jake smile that huge grin that I absolutely loved! I was going to miss everyone so much and the Volturi were coming so that added a bit of nerves to me but when I heard I was going to

Los Angeles, California I was stoked! Haha, I'm already talking like a Californian. I ran and gave Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme a huge hug goodbye. I knew that I

would see them again but just in case. My stomach dropped when I thought about that. Never again? Jake interrupted my thoughts, "Wow, Nessie. Got a lot of stuff there." I gave a little

giggle, "Well we're going to LA I gotta be fashionable. Hehe" Jake smiled and grabbed my bags. I blew a kiss to everyone right before walking out the big white house. I got in the car

next to my mom while Jake was in the front seat. I grabbed her hand and gave it a tight squeeze. I'm going to miss you so much, mommy."

**Bella Pov**

If I could cry I would have filled the whole car. My baby who was just barely 6 was leaving me. She was at risk of getting kidnapped by the Volturi and was leaving to keep safe in

California. My chest was so tight I could barely talk. My beautiful daughter had grown so much. Her brown hair fell on her shoulders, her big brown eyes were had tears in them. She had

changed so much. When she was born she was this tiny thing with the same bronze hair as Edward, now she was becoming to look more like me which comforted me. We reached the

airport and my worst nightmare was coming true. Parting with my daughter and not knowing the outcome was killing me. We walked Jacob and her as far as we could go. "I love you

mom." I gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I'm going to miss you so much and I love you and always will." I gave her a hug. She was holding so hard onto my hand the whole time that

when it was time to go and she let go of my hand I felt so empty. Her warm soft hand slowly slipped off mine as she grabbed her bags and left for her flight. I stood there so still for

several seconds after she left. She was gone…she was really gone… Edward pulled me into his arms. "It's going to be okay. We must go now. We have an army to assemble." I walked

back to the car but my brain wasn't functioning. All I could think of was my baby Renesmee. Gone for California with Jake. A growl built up in my chest when I thought his name. That mutt

was taking her away. Edward grabbed my hand, "Don't be upset with him. He has nothing to do with this." I knew he was right but I wanted to be with her right now. "I love you. You

know me so well." He smiled my favorite crooked smile but it still didn't make me feel any better. All I wanted was to have my daughter in my arms and for her to have a safe future…

**Author: Like? I really hope you liked it! R&R give me some ideas too!**


	9. Trip

**Author: I'm so sorry guys! I've been super busy! I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible to make up for all the lost time! Thanks for reading =)**

**Renesmee Pov**

"Jake." I nudged him so he could wake up. "Huh?" he said sleepily. "We're here. We're about to land." I pointed to the open window. You could see busy traffic filled highways, billions of

tall buildings, but what caught my eye the most was the sun. Who knew it could be so sunny! "Wow. It's so pretty isn't it!" Jake gave a chuckle, "Pretty? If you call nonstop traffic,

buildings and factory everywhere polluting the air, and…" At that moment he grabbed his stomach and ran to the bathroom. I turned back to the window to look at beautiful Los Angeles.

I didn't care about the traffic or the buildings but the sunshine and warmth was heaven. I leaned my cheek against the warm plastic. "I really should've taken the air sickness medicine."

Jake fell back into his seat with his hands rubbing his head. "Aw, don't worry we'll be landing soon." At that moment a woman's voice echoed through the plane telling us to put our tray

tables back up, buckle our seat belts, and prepare for landing. I was so excited! I had never been on a plane before and never experienced landings. Jake took my hand and squeezed it.

"Ready?" I looked up into his eyes, "Of course I am, Jacob Black." He gave his Jake smile and our lips locked together. We were interrupted by the turbulence. "Ouch!" Jake yelled when I

accidently bit his lip due to the turbulence. "Sorry! I'm guessing the landing is a little bumpy." Jake let go of my hand and stared at the seat in front of him, face turning as pale as a

vampire. I was in love with this boy and was so relieved that our friendship wouldn't have to break up just because we each had feelings for each other.

**Jacob Pov**

The landing was the worst possible part of the plane ride. I threw up immediately after landing. "Jake. Are you okay?" Nessie asked as she rubbed my back while I was hunched over the

toilet of the plane. I let out a groan and got up to wash my mouth. "I'm fine. Just a little air sickness." I took her hand and we walked out to go get our bags. I never knew the airport

could be such a confusing place. There were signs everywhere and so many people. After we got our bags we started heading out to get a taxi. Just before leaving the airport Nessie

stopped dead in her tracks. My heart raced thinking about what was happening. "Nessie?!" I shook her to get her out of her trance. "Oh my god! That is Taylor Lautner!!!!!" She squealed

like a teenage girl meeting a celebrity. She grabbed my arm in a death lock and jumped up and down. "Please oh Please can I get his autograph?!?!?!" I gave out a bit sigh knowing I had

no other choice. "Fine. Let me get some paper and a pen for you." "It's okay I just need a pen. I want him to sign my suitcase!" I rolled my eyes and trudged to the nearest store. I

bought a pen that had HOLLYWOOD written on it. "Here, Nessie." "Thanks!" she squealed as she ran to the area filled with paparazzi. "Excuse me!" I could see everyone hold their

breath as they saw Nessie. She was beautiful, hundred times prettier than anyone in Hollywood and she would just steal everyone's hearts. She disappeared into the crowd and all I

could hear was her bell like voice. "Hi. I'm Renesmee Cullen and can I please have your autograph?!" I could feel jealousy over take me. Nessie came out a few seconds later with a huge

smile plastered over her face. "Look!" She held up her suitcase. I put my arm around her shoulder as we walked outside, "Who is he again?" "He's an actor. He was in Shark Boy and

Lava Girl, Cheaper by the Dozen, and he's gonna be in this new vampire flick but I don't really want to see that." "Sorry, doesn't ring a bell." We got into the taxi and headed off to our

hotel. Nessie was practically glued to the window. Gasping every time she saw a limo or a big building. "You should probably call your parents." I handed her the cell phone. "Oh yeah."

She flipped it open and dialed. '_hi renesmee.' _I heard Bella's voice on the other line. "Hey, mom. Dad?" '_hi renesmee. I'm here too." _"Oh okay. So the plane ride was fine. Jake was air sick

and throwing up most of the way but it was fun, different." I heard Edward chuckle when Nessie brought up the throwing up part. _'How's California?" _"It's great mom! I already got an

autograph by a star!" _'Who?'_ "I don't think you know him. He was in Shark Boy and Lava girl and Cheaper by the Dozen." _'Honey don't forget we have perfect memory. Of course we _

_remember._' "Oh right. Okay well we're almost to the hotel. Call you later!" _'Bye.'_ She hung up and gave me the phone. "Wow!" she gasped as we pulled up to the hotel. "It is amazing!" I

had never been in a hotel as fancy as this one so my felt my heart speed up as I stared at this… palace.

**Author: Like? R&R and I'll try to get the next chapter out asap. **


End file.
